


Don't touch MJ's stuff one shots

by CalibanXD



Series: Dont touch MJ's stuff [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Peter, May is an Alpha, Nurse MJ, Possessive Michelle, Terror of Midtown, Traumatised Ned, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: The aftermath of MJ and Peter becoming a coupleAunt May meets Peter's girlfriendAvengers meet the TerrorNurse MJ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my peeps, these are a little shorter than my usual fanfair since I didn't put quite so much planning into them. Oh if only my writing ability could keep up with the stuff that pops into my brain. 
> 
> I've got 3 written currently. I'll be posted them one after the other this weekend just long enough so I can skim them make sure I don't have any glaring errors, although I'm sure some will sneak past. Triksy thing this spelling mellarky is. 
> 
> Anyway I have some interesting news down the bottom if any of you care to have a look you'll have to actually read my nonsense, so good luck. 
> 
> Lastly same as always kiddo's this fic is all meant to be good fun. Real life jealousy is toxic and unhealthy so just stick to it in fics and leave it at the door with your significant other. Should you be lucky enough to have one, guy/girl guy/guy girl/girl whatever have fun and enjoy humping each others brains out.

Betty Brant walked into school Monday with a smile on her face and her skip in her step. Her wonderful boyfriend Ned, had given her a fantastic gift over the weekend.

He’d called Sunday evening to deliver the best news. 

**

“Hey B, you busy?” Ned’s voice sounded exited through the receiver of her cell. 

“Never too busy for you Ned, what’s up?” 

“Well I figured you’ve been working so hard lately, that I’d just call with a little treat” 

“Oh yea? That sounds lovely, what do you have in mind?” 

“I happened to come across some information that should have you sleeping like a baby tonight. I think you’ll find your stress is just going to melt away” Ned had gone from exited to delightfully smug. Betty wished they were video chatting, he was always so cute when he got this way. 

“Now that sounds impressive, what miracle do you know of that is going to allow me to do that Honey?” 

“Well y’know how this whole MJ being not so secretly in love with Peter, has had you super stressed since you’ve started spending time with us?”

“Ugh Ned I hope you’re not about to make light of this again? You said you understood after speaking with MJ” He didn’t tell her exactly what happened in this discussion, but knowing MJ’s methods it wasn’t a pleasant chat. The next day Ned had simply hugged her tight and told her he was sorry that he didn’t believe her.

“On no believe me B, I’m 100% on board with how terrifying that woman is, so much so that I’m willing to sell my best friend down the river to insure we all make it out of highschool alive.” 

“What?” 

“Peter, he just called and told me he stopped by MJ’s Saturday. Apparently, he ended up confessing his feelings for her, and they spent the night together”

“Shut up!?” 

“I don’t know exactly what happened but I’m completely serious. As his friend, I should have warned him, let him know what he was getting himself into, but Betty he sounded so happy, and I just had this thought that we’d all breathe easier if MJ finally got what she wanted so I just told him it was great news, that I was happy for him. 

“You did the right thing Ned, for all of us” 

“Oh don’t worry I’m past the guilt stage, I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I certainly don’t regret it. Now though I’m totally on-board, I feel like my nightmares are going to stop and I just wanted to share the exiting news with the best girlfriend in the world”

“I love you”

The news was starting to sink in, the ‘Terror’ of Midtown had been declawed. The female population could walk the halls without fear of accidently bumping into Peter Parker and spending the rest of the day worried Michelle would see it as inappropriate contact with her property. No longer would they have to avoid eye contact for fear of MJ taking it as a sign of staring longingly at him. 

“Love you too babe, glad to spread the good news” 

“You realise this news is huge, right? This is going to change everything.” 

Things changed alright……MJ got worse.

**

Betty was all smiles as she snuck up on her boyfriend as he pulled his books out of the locker. Spinning him around and grabbing hold of his face, Betty pulled him down for a bruising kiss on the lips. 

“Hey handsome” 

“Whoa, not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?” Betty loved doing couple things with Ned, but she rarely got so intimate with him in public. 

“I’m just…. really happy right now Ned”

She couldn’t wait until she saw the new couple. She had her next class with MJ, but she was really hoping to catch the two of them together before then. Betty tried to imagine what everyone’s reaction would be when they found out, it was a little concerning that her mind kept going to a parade.

“Hey B, I think Romeo and Juliet have just arrived” Ned pointed down the hall over Betty’s shoulder. 

She spun on her heel, her eyes going this way and that trying to spot Peter or MJ. Would they be holding hands? Would they be sneaking shy glances at each other? She couldn’t wait. 

The first one she spotted was MJ, no surprise there considering the girl’s height. To Betty’s surprise though MJ was glaring left and right at any girl who got close to her. 

“Hey Ned?” 

“Yea?” 

“Why does she look so angry?” It wasn’t a full-on death glare but the look she was giving to the rest of the student body was suitably strong enough that MJ was quickly making her way towards them despite the crowd she had to wade through. 

“Maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen her new boyfriend yet. Once she gets her fix of Peter she’ll calm down. The girl is crazy, to her it’s probably like coffee to normal people. 

It was as good a theory as any, and Betty agreed with him.

Right up until the last of the crowd scattered and they both got an eyeful of Peter, carrying his new girlfriend on his back. Peter’s height had served to hide him amongst the crowd on his approach.

“Hey guys!” Peter had a dopey smile on his face, even for a chirpy kid like Peter he seemed far too happy. Betty had a strong suspicion he had no idea the looks MJ was shooting to the rest of the students in the hall from behind his back. 

“Hey dude, uh what’s going on here?” Ned pointed to the position the two had found themselves in. 

“Yea didn’t think you were going to miss that. I kinda screwed up Saturday, now she’s got to change her dumpling place. MJ tells me this is my punishment; I’ve got to carry her around everywhere today” 

“Harsh. What’d you do?” Ned knew Peter could carry someone ten times MJ’s size without breaking a sweat, so the ‘Harsh’ came out a little sarcastic. Peter hardly seemed to mind having a pretty girl’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

“He knows what he did.” MJ climbed down from Peter’s back and gave him a pat on the ass, “Good hustle stud. Leeds look after my ride until I get back or you’ll find yourself on triple drills at practice.” Without another word MJ left the three of them at the lockers and headed off to her next class, with Betty scrambling to keep up.

Before they got sucked into the crowd again she could faintly hear Ned, “Sooooo what did you do?” 

Walking next to the curly haired academic Betty noticed that she wasn’t glaring quite so hard at the other students now that her and Peter had separated. 

She didn’t get a chance to think on it anymore as MJ piped up next to her, “How far have you and your boy-toy spread the news about me and Peter?” 

“Um……” 

“C’mon Betty gimmie numbers to work with, how many people have you guys told.” MJ didn’t sound angry just inquisitive. 

“Nobody I promise. Ned just called to tell me last night after he’d spoken to Peter.” Betty didn’t want to break the news to MJ that if she wanted to keep things on the down low, having the boy everyone knew she was in love with, carry her through the school halls was not the way to go. 

“Damn that’s disappointing. With your social butterfly tendencies and Ned’s inability to keep his mouth shut, I was hoping word would have spread by now.” 

“Wait you wanted us to tell everybody?”

“Of course I did, you skanks need to know that my dork is now officially off the market……..um no offence” Betty normally would have, but she’d heard what MJ called the other girls and honestly, skank was about as good as it got. 

“Is that why you had Peter carry you through the halls?” 

“Halls, on the train, to lunch, back home. I intend to wrap my legs around him as often as I can get away with it, and as you guessed it’s a good excuse to inform everyone that he’s mine while I look down from my mighty throne.” ‘Glaring’ down from her mighty thrown more like. 

“MJ you got him, no one’s going to steal him from you. He’s your boyfriend now, can’t you just enjoy the moment?” Betty could hear the exasperation in her own voice. This was not how it was supposed to go, MJ was supposed to be normal. She could almost see her hopes and dreams vanish in front of her. 

“If you knew half the things I knew about the cheating hoe-bags we go to school with, you’d be keeping a lot closer eye on Leeds. You can’t relax just because you scored the date Betty” 

“Ned would never cheat and neither would Peter” Even Betty felt a small fire of jealousy burn in her own gut at the thought of Ned with another woman.

“Course not, but it’s not those two losers I’m worried about. If I had my way I’d still be riding Peter in these halls, but in the biblical way if you catch my drift? Nothing says ‘back off bitch’ better than public fornicating” 

“Ew I can do without that imagery thanks MJ. Look didn’t you spend the night with him Saturday, isn’t that enough? What more do you have to do before you’ll relax” 

“Yea well that’s just the thing, we did spend the night together, but it was strictly PG.” 

“Oh so you guys didn’t? Y’know?” Betty had assumed when Ned had said they’d spent the night together that the two had made love. Normally she wouldn’t think it a good idea for a couple to start having sex so soon, but MJ at least had been pinning after Peter for so long now she had a hard time imagining Peter leaving MJ’s den un-molested. 

“Didn’t what? Do the dirty? The horizontal mambo? Get busy? Knock boots?” 

“………Why are you like this?” 

“Who knows? I’m trying to start a rumour I was hatched. Anyway, to answer your question, no we did not. Not for my lack of trying mind you but unfortunately it was like a Disney movie in that apartment.” 

Betty was fed up, this day had not at all gone the way she was hoping for. However much like a train wreck she couldn’t look away. “Why not? If you don’t mind me asking” 

“Peter’s stupid noble streak, that why. I’m telling you Betty it should be illegal for a boy to use it to lure you to bed, but then use the exact same thing to deny you the sex.” 

“I have no answer to that. Any way so that’s why you like him? Because he’s noble?”

“Sorry Betty we’re out of time, we’re here and that’s a long list” MJ led the two of them into the classroom and dropped her bag onto the desk. 

**

“So you and MJ didn’t do anything Saturday?” Ned whispered to Peter, as they tuned out the teachers lecture. 

“Hell, I’m surprised I could admit my feelings to MJ the same day I admitted them to myself. I certainly wasn’t ready to have sex. I really like her Ned, I don’t want to give her the impression I only want something physical.” Peter a little bit subtler than Ned at least pretended to look at his textbook while they talked. 

“So she didn’t do anything to you? Like rip you clothes off against your will?” 

“What? No course not! MJ would never do something like that. We talked, we kissed, we cuddled, and well I did strip but that was just to get out of my suit. Nothing sexual about it.”

“You sure? She didn’t force you to get naked, right? You can tell me?” 

“Dude what is up with you? You make it sound like I was being held against my will. Look, we’ve been friends for a while now and I doubt its healthy for anyone if we just jump into having sex.” 

“Well ok then. So long as your happy dude” 

“I really am Ned, I really am.”

**  
The foursome had their next class together, AP Chem. Both sets of couples reunited when the girls walked in and took seats next to the guys, “Hey babe?” 

Peter thought Michelle was really cute when she scrunched up her nose in distaste, “Babe?” 

“No not for you? Uh how about Honey?” Peter said, reaching out to intertwine their hands, while they waited for the class to start.

“Lame” 

“Shnookums?” 

“I hear prison libraries are pretty good nowadays, which is where I assume I’m heading when I murder you in front of all these people for calling me that” 

“Too late MJ I know yoooou likkkkke meeeeee” Peter lifted their joint hands together and placed a kiss on the back of hers, “Ok ok so I’m not so good with the nicknames, what would you call me?”

“Dork” Peter didn’t fail to catch the red that dashed her cheeks as she used her remaining hand to pull the books out of her bag. 

“C’mon MJ that’s what you call best friend Peter, what do you call boyfriend Peter.”

She stopped fussing with her textbook and took a moment to seriously look Peter in the eyes, “I’d call you Mine” With that she grabbed the top of his sweater in a death grip before pulling him in a for a hard but brief kiss. 

Betty held her own boyfriends hand while sitting next to the new couple, and trying not to yell out. This was what she’d wanted this morning, MJ in love, MJ happy. 

They weren’t the most conventional lovers, one was terrifying, the other was terribly naive. She’d feel sorry for Peter if he didn’t look so happy at the idea of being Michelle’s, the dopy grin from this morning was back on his face. 

Before anything else could be said their teacher, Mr.Edwards started handing out supplies and splitting them into groups of four. It didn’t take long for the class to get into their favourite groups, already jumping to their usual partners. 

“Ok class this is going to be a practical experiment, everything you need to know is on the handouts I’ve provided. Keep in mind your dealing with chemicals and fire so be careful. if I must split any of you up because your messing around too much, you can expect to be in detention for the rest of the week.” 

After a quick look Peter started setting up the experiment, MJ left him to it as she knew it was his specialty and took the role as leader, she started assigning tasks to Ned and Betty. 

They worked well together, even for an AP class the 2 couples were all ridiculously smart and quickly progressing ahead of the other groups. 

Everything had been going well until Flash on his way over to the teacher bumped into Peter’s back on his way past their table. Flash was hardly enough of a threat to trigger his spider-sense. Whether it was deliberate or an accident they’d never know as Peter’s arm got a little too close to the Bunsen burner they’d been using and the sleeve of his sweater caught aflame. 

“Peter, fire!” Ned yelled to his friend. 

Since becoming Spiderman, Peter had been around a lot of fire. Explosions came with the territory when dealing with criminals and the occasional mad man with alien tech. 

He didn’t panic as most teenagers would when burning. Realising he wouldn’t have the space to drop and roll he calmly used his non smouldering hand to reach over his head and grab a fistful of his shirt and sweater, with one hard yank he had them both over his head and pulled them off his body and onto the floor. He then stomped down on his clothes until the teacher ran over with a small fire extinguisher. 

After a couple of sprays to put out the fire, they all stood around the burnt remains of Peter’s clothes with smoke and powder thick in the air. 

Before he had a second to catch his breath MJ was at his side, inspecting his arm and making sure he hadn’t been burnt. Luckily aside from a little redness he’d gotten the sweater off before the fire could transfer to his skin. 

Ned looking over MJ’s shoulder piped up, “You ok dude?” 

“Yea man I’m fine, just happy we got it out before the sprinklers kicked in.” Peter assured his friend. He could see the teacher take a grateful breath out of the corner of his eye, happy that he wouldn’t have a student burn alive in one of his classes. 

It took a few minutes but everyone started to calm down. 

Once they did many the class noticed the oddity in the room, men and women alike. 

Peter Parker was ripped. He was standing in front of them all with a well-defined six pack and the body of an athlete. 

Even for someone as obtuse as Peter, he started to feel the eyes on him. Feeling uncomfortable being the centre of attention without his alter ego’s mask, “Uh Mr. Edwards would it be ok if I left for a few minutes and grabbed a jacket from my locker to um cover up” Peter gestured to his bare chest. 

MJ noticed the movement and for the first time looked away from Peter’s arm, her concern over his injuries distracting her from what had been going on. Normally being confronted with Peter Parker's abs would leave MJ very happy, but it only took her brain a second to realise that if she could see him shirtless so could everyone else. 

Pulling her eyes away from her new boyfriend, MJ took in her surroundings and noticed all the gawking faces, all the potential competition that was starting to realise what he’d been hiding behind those frumpy sweaters and dorky t-shirts. 

MJ didn’t wait for the teacher’s answer; barely aware Peter had even asked a question in the first place. Taking hold of his non-injured arm she all but dragged him out of the class room and into the hall.

Mr. Edwards the chemistry teacher may have had something to say about a student who’d almost been set on fire just up and leaving the class without any adult supervision. That would be true in most situations, but the teachers at Midtown knew to leave Michelle Jones to her own devices. Too many of them had argued and lost against her to even try anymore. 

Dragged down the Midtown’s hallway by his insistent girlfriend, Peter didn’t offer much in the way of resistance, but he did notice that they were not heading in the direction of his locker, “Hey MJ, you can head back to class I just need to grab a hoodie, we’re not even heading the right way.” 

Peter didn’t get an answer instead MJ pulled open the next door they passed, grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him inside. Before he could catch his bearing Michelle stepped in behind him and closed the door, plunging them into darkness. The room was almost pitch black and he was unable to see anything, but judging by the size and what he felt around him, he was in one of the school’s supply closets.

“MJ?” 

Next thing he knew, MJ was kissing him, and this was different than the Saturday they’d spent together, or the hard kiss she’d given him in the classroom. This was animalistic and powerful.

MJ’s hands were everywhere, running up his bare chest and into his hair to take a firm grip. Her breath was warm and the sounds coming from her throat had Peter running the periodic table in his head to try and calm down before he lost control.

Peter placed his hands on her hips intending to push her back so he could catch his breath, but his damn teenage hormones took control and instead of pushing her away he just pulled her closer, until he could feel MJ’s chest against his own. 

MJ did eventually pull away from him, and he could hear her harsh gasping in the tight confines of the closest. She clearly wasn’t done though as she ducked her head down to his neck and started to run her tongue from his collarbone up to his jawline. The wet and hot sensation of her tongue caused a shiver to run down his spine. 

Never in a million years could he have imagined MJ being so aggressive at school, and while a part of him was saying they should be heading back to class, the male in him just enjoyed the sensation. When MJ started to suck on and bite on his pulse point all mental function shut down. 

He had no idea how long they stayed in that closet for when she pulled away for the last time, but Peter was left a quivering mess and if not for the wall at his back he probably would have fallen to the ground. 

A click sounded in the darkness followed by a light above their heads, the glow getting brighter until he could follow the pull cord down to MJ’s hand. She had a smirk on her face like the cat that ate the canary, and personally he felt she deserved to feel a little smug after that performance. 

The effect was ruined slightly by the fact she was just as out of breath as him, her lips were swollen and red, and he could spot the telltale shaking of her hands as she tried to get her heart rate down. 

“What…...? Why…..? Huh……?” Peter barely gasped out having no idea what just happened. 

“Just….taking….precautions….Tiger” Michelle started to tug her shirt down, which had been rumpled and pulled up to her midriff in Peter’s desperate grip on her side, “Hold tight, I’ll get your hoodie” 

“Wait, I can get it” He gave a weak little push off the wall he was leaning against. 

“Hey doofus, the rest of the school shouldn’t have to worry about being blinded by your pasty chest, wait here” Peter thought that might be a little unfair, being a vigilante in a full body suit didn’t exactly leave him time to work on his tan. 

She pointed to him like a dog being told to stay before she left him alone in the closet.

Falling back against the wall and onto his butt, no longer even attempting to hold himself up, Peter waited for his girlfriend to come back and the flush to drain from his cheeks. While he sat there in the dimly lit supply closet he felt that dopy grin come back to face, the grin that had been permanently etched on his face since Saturday night. 

“What a woman, wow” He whispered to himself.

**

Peter wouldn’t realise until the end of the day when May pointed it out that MJ had left him a little present in that make out session. A great big hickey sitting in plain sight on his neck. 

His so-called friends had failed to point it out to him when he’d returned to the classroom, or when they’d had lunch, or even on the way home. 

Luckily for him his accelerated healing got rid of it by the next day, not so lucky was when he tried to confront MJ about it and she immediately gave him a new one. Her excuse was that people would be suspicious if they saw such a large bruise disappeared over night. 

He didn’t even think to ask about why she’d done it. 

Ned and Betty did, and they were not getting involved. 

Every day for the next week she’d shove him out of sight somewhere dark and cramped, forcing them to embrace one another, and she’d proceed to steal his breath away every time. 

Once he got over his embarrassment Peter didn’t really mind the idea of everyone seeing MJ’s mark on his skin.


	2. Aunt and the girlfriend collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd one as promised.

“When are you inviting MJ over for dinner?” Aunt May said casually over their meal in the small the pizza joint. 

“What do you mean? She’s coming over Friday same as usual” That’s what Peter had meant to say, however what came out was largely just noise around the slice of pizza he was currently trying to inhale. 

Luckily May had become fluent in this sort of thing after living with a teenage boy for the last couple of years, “I meant when are you inviting MJ over to introduce her as your girlfriend?” 

“ummmmmm but you already know MJ, and I’ve told you were dating” 

“You didn’t think you were getting out of it, did you? Sorry slugger but this is a rite of passage and its non-negotiable” May secretly enjoyed the panicked look that came over Peter’s face as he mentally imagined all the ways this could go wrong. 

“I’m working a double tomorrow so you’ve got a day’s grace. Ask her if she’s free the day after and I promise I won’t even try to cook this time” May went back to her own food and trusted Peter knew better than to try and wiggle his way out of this. 

**  
MJ sat in a small chair in the school’s library with her feet tucked underneath her legs, a book in one hand, and a mug of tea she’d pilfered from the teacher’s lounge. She’d arrived at Midtown an hour before the bell, gathering additional material for Decathlon. 

It was so early MJ had only caught sight of their kindly old librarian shuffling amongst the shelves every now and again. He trusted her enough not to hover protectively around his books while she was here. Not a curtesy he extended often, but they’d reached an understanding. 

She didn’t mind the early morning so much, MJ never slept for long. Michelle had always kept strange hours, there was always another book to read, another cause to fight and prep for, homework to catch up on. However, it got worse once Peter Parker had entered her life. 

She’d harboured feelings for Peter for years, and once MJ had figured out he’d started swinging through the streets at terminal velocity literally looking for trouble. Well let’s just say it wasn’t a coincidence her tv was turned to the news while she painted her latest protest sign, or that her phone had 10 different apps for Spiderman sightings.

So here she sat content in her little corner, the distant sounds of students entering the building echoing down the halls. 

One of those students happened to be her perpetually late boyfriend, arriving early for a change. Pulling her eyes away from her book, like sixth sense, MJ watched from her little nook as he entered the library, his head turning this way and that trying to spot her. 

Anyone else she would have found it worrying that she’d become so predictable that she could be found so easily. Oddly MJ found herself ok with the idea of Peter getting to know her better, her habits and her likes. 

Personally, she wouldn’t mind if they got to know each other better with less clothing between them but unfortunately she’d yet to breach that final barrier. 

Mentally MJ had no problem waiting, she wasn’t some horny animal that couldn’t control herself. If only he’d stop being so adorable then they wouldn’t be having the problem, it really was all Peter’s fault. 

The culprit finally spotted her tucked into the corner, and made his way over. Peter was often tired in the mornings if he’d been out patrolling the night before, but this morning it seemed like more than exhaustion, it almost looked like he was reluctant to approach her. 

MJ didn’t like the idea of that, it was fine and even preferred for everyone else to fear her, but not Peter.

“What’s up buttercup?” 

“Hey MJ” 

Peter didn’t say anything more and just continued to fidget in front of her. Huffing a little at his ridiculousness she put her stuff down on the table. She didn’t know why he’d been looking for her but if he was just going to stand there, MJ figured she might as well have some fun at his expense, “No kiss for me?”

On cue Peter went red to his ears, “What here? What if someone sees?” 

It could be frustrating but also quite funny with how reluctant Peter was with the idea of being physical with her. She knew he wanted to but he always seemed to be afraid he’d make her angry or hurting her if he let himself go. 

“Who cares if they do, you’re my boyfriend and I’m allowed to kiss you” God knows the school didn’t put much effort into enforcing their no PDA rules, “Besides were going to need to graduate from making out in storage cupboards eventually.”

He didn’t know it but she had a mental tally running in her head of all the rooms they managed to get intimate in so far. She had a private bet with herself to get them all done by graduation. 

Peter leaned in quickly and tried to get away with just a peck on her lips, but MJ let her hand linger on the back of his neck, holding him to her. A few moments of her lips on his, and Peter got with the program and started to kiss her back. 

For someone so reluctant he certainly knew how to take her breath away. Unfortunately, and much too soon for her liking he pulled her hand from his neck and held it between his own before breaking their kiss, “Hi” He said breathlessly. 

“You said that already” MJ smirked and enjoyed the taste of Peter and the lavender tea still lingering on her lips. 

“Your right I did, I did. Um so I'm here because I need to ask you something? You don’t have to say yes but you’d really be helping me out if you could”

“If it’s something kinky, my safe word is ‘melon’” 

“MJ” Peter whined at her jokes. 

“Peter” Making fun of his tone, “If you’d just hurry up and ask me, I wouldn’t be able to make fun of you, now would I? C’mon dork what do you want?” 

“Fine, point made. Aunt May’s inviting you for dinner tomorrow night” 

“Okkkkkk, and why exactly did that require all the pussyfooting around you were doing?” 

“As in having dinner with us as my girlfriend” 

“Melon” MJ said in a deadpan tone. 

“har de har, funny. Look she already knows were dating, she just says it’s something she's been looking forward to doing now that were an actual couple. 

“Sorry couldn’t resist. Its fine, I love May and it’s not like I didn’t expect something like this to come up anyway. Don’t know what you were panicking for.” 

“So I can tell her…..” 

“Tell her yes loser. Now fulfil your duties as my boyfriend and go fetch me another cup of tea. I figure I can squeeze another chapter out before first period.” 

**

MJ stood outside the Parker’s apartment, finding herself uncharacteristically nervous. Despite what she’d told Peter, she felt this was a big deal. May loved MJ as Peter’s friend but would she approve of her as a girlfriend. 

His Aunt’s opinion mattered so much to Peter, and she internally worried that if she didn’t approve Peter wouldn’t want to be with her. 

Smoothing down her blouse for the 10th time, she gave herself a mental pep talk before giving a firm knock on the door. 

To no one’s surprise Peter opened the door in seconds clearly expecting her. She felt a small twinge of pride when instead of saying anything he just stopped to stare at MJ’s outfit. She didn’t go all out or anything but she did put on a nice yellow top, along with some tight jeans and flats instead of her usual combat boots or sneakers. 

It was a rather feminine look for MJ and she was glad to see her boyfriend noticed the extra effort she’d put in to look nice, “Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot” 

Peter wrenched his eyes from her body and up to MJ’s smirking face with the usual blush on his cheeks. 

MJ noticed that he’d also put in a little extra effort himself. Gone was the usual frumpy sweater or nerdy t-shirt, instead he wore a tight dark green button down that MJ thought did wonderfully sinful things for his shoulders. She’d have to remind him not to wear it school, lest the harpies get any ideas. 

Before he could reply to her, his Aunt was pushing him out of the way and pulling MJ into the apartment, “Well don’t you look pretty sweetie, Peter doesn’t she look gorgeous?” MJ could see Peter nodding along as he scrambled to close the door behind her, “Come in, I’m just dishing out the last of the food, I hope you like Greek?” 

MJ had no idea how the woman did it, but everyone was pulled into the force of hurricane May. 

In no time at all everyone was eating, chatting at the table, and having a nice time. 

“Next thing I know, I look up and both Peter, Ben and the damn cat are stuck in the tree” May finished off her story with a laughing audience in Michelle, and a ruefully smiling Peter.

“In my defence, rescuing cats is an art form. Even now that I’ve got literal superpowers the little devils still manage to scratch the hell out of me” Peter said with a wink. 

“Sure whatever you say sweetie. Now take this and get moving.” Patting him on the arm, she handed Peter a small piece of paper with an address and some cash. 

“And what is this?” 

“That would be the dessert I’ve ordered for us. They’ll be closing in the next half hour so you best hustle.” 

“May, this address is all the way across town. Why didn’t you tell me earlier, I could have swung by on my way home, I’m not sure I can get there in time” 

“Well you best stop arguing then hadn’t you. Peter, that bakery has my absolute favourite fillings.” 

Peter knew when a battle was lost, giving an apologetic look to his girlfriend he ran into his room and pulled out his suit. A moment later his head poked back around the doorframe with his Spiderman mask sitting on top of his head, “May, do not show her the baby pictures. I’ll be right back do not show her the pictures” Pulling the mask down over his face, Peter waved goodbye to his two favourite ladies before ducking back into his room and leaping out the window. 

“I love the doofus, but he’s too easy to manipulate” Michelle ‘The Terror’ Jones could spot this kind of thing a mile away, even if her boyfriend couldn’t. She turned her head from the empty doorway towards the still smiling May Parker. 

“Yea, his uncle was much the same, it’s just one of those annoyingly loveable qualities about the Parker men. Still it can be convenient, like when I need to have a private conversation with my nephew’s new girlfriend.”

The two alphas were staring each other down from across the dinner table. Both beautiful and deadly, ready to battle it out. 

“Do you not approve?” 

“Heavens no, I think you’re the best thing for him” 

“Really?” 

“That boy is the only family I have left, and as if to laugh at me he’s gone and gotten himself involved with some of the most dangerous people in the world. 

MJ could only nod in agreement. She was glad the boy she’d grown to love had gone and become more durable, but then the moron jumps into situations so dangerous, that even superpowers might not be enough to keep him safe. 

“Sometimes it feels like he sees right to the heart of things, but most of the time he’s far too naïve, for his own good. What I want to know is if I can count on you to continue to look after him?”

“Who says I have been?” She’d taken great pains to make sure Peter had remained clueless, although him being completely oblivious made things so much easier. 

“Please I know what you get up to in that school. Personally, I think you should be proud, its impressive.”

“Ned told you?” 

“He folded like a cheap suit” May confirmed. 

“Course he did” 

“So will you? I know you love him Michelle, I can see it. But are you willing to do what it takes to keep him safe, even from himself?” 

MJ already knew her answer. She’d known ever since she decided Peter was her forever. 

“May I intent to keep Peter around for a long long time. If anyone gets in the way of that, be it another woman, a supervillain, or his own selfless naiveite, I’m going to be there. 

May said nothing for a moment, probably trying to gage if this was a teenager’s response to a crush, without thinking their words, or their consequences through. 

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that, I wasn’t lying before I truly think you’re the kind of person Peter needs in his life. I won’t be around forever and it’s nice to know he’s got someone at his side who cares about him as much as I do” 

The two women shared a look of understanding, and just like that the intensity left the room and it was just a sweet aunt and her nephew’s girlfriend sitting around a dinner table waiting for dessert. 

“Right, that’s all I wanted to know. Now shall we dig out those baby pictures ready for when Peter comes back. Can you believe he actually thinks I don’t know where he hid them?” 

**  
Poor Peter parker returned to his apartment, momentarily happy that he’d manage to swing his way around the streets of New York in record time and kept the small box of pastries intact.

His pleased face fell into a grimace as soon as he emerged from his bedroom door to see his Aunt and girlfriend sitting on the couch with a familiar scrapbook resting between them. Both women had the most annoying smirk on their faces as they noticed him enter.

“Oh ho you’re in for it now Loser” Michelle said with the look of a cat that’s managed to eat the canary but also its entire extended family. 

“Sorry honey, but I did tell you it was a rite of passage” Peter walked over with the shuffle of a man heading to the gallows, thinking all the while that she really didn’t look all that sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and not much to it, but thats kinda the theme of these ones.
> 
> I wanted to get this one up today before I forgot. I've got some work stuff to get on with tonight so I wont have a chance to double check the 3rd one until tomorrow. Still I've only got a half shift in the morning so hopefully I'll have it to you by tomorrow lunch time and the start of my new story shortly afterword. 
> 
> Continue keeping things weird spider guys and gals.


	3. MJ's New Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed I didn't give this one the attention it deserves. I might revisit it one day and make it more than a small one shot.

Things had been going great between Michelle and Peter. They’d been dating for a few months now and neither of them could remember being so disgustingly happy. 

It was awesome. In their private moments, they could have even given Ned and Betty a run for their money. 

Peter and MJ still had their Friday movie nights, but the couple usually ended up making out on the couch before they even made it half way through the first flick. Peter had thought it odd that his Aunt was so gracious to make herself scarce in the evenings for them, especially after they’d started to progress to some heavy petting in their intimate moments. 

He wasn’t complaining though; he absolutely was not complaining. 

Life was good. 

MJ agreed wholeheartedly. She was kicking the ass of every test Midtown High put in front of her, her team of misfits were well on their way to securing another acadec win in the coming weeks, and most importantly the boy of her dreams was finally hers, and it was better than she ever imagined. 

Peter had a nightmare schedule between school, decathlon, and the time he’d spend as Spiderman. Yet he’d find ways to be attentive, to show his affection to her even when he was dead on his feet. 

Some mornings she’d wake up to find flowers sitting on her windowsill, he would scribble random nerdy jokes on a post it and hide them between pages of her books. In a purely coffee household, there were always boxes of tea there for Michelle when she came over. 

Plus, Peter would let her jump him whenever she wanted. He might get embarrassed but he’d pull her closer every time.

Life Was Good! 

**

It was a Saturday afternoon and MJ was sitting on Peter’s bunk bed with a throne of pillows at her back, while she scribbled down new flash cards for the team to run through next week. 

Her legs were resting on top of Peter’s lap as he reclined back with his Nintendo switch, enjoying the rare break in his schedule. 

Of course, Peter could have played his game on his own, and Michelle could have put the materials together in her own home, but they’d reached the point in their relationship where it was comforting just to be around one another. 

Not to mention Peter was useful for fact checking whenever she was unsure of her new cards. He’d fetch them drinks and snacks, and being teenagers whenever Pete got stuck on a level or MJ needed a break, they could kiss and grope each other whenever they wanted.

They’d been at it for a few hours now when Peter piped up over the sound of Super Smash Brothers, “So y’know how I mentioned I’ve got that training session at the Avenger complex tomorrow?” 

“Yea, I remember something along the lines of you crying and blubbering about how you couldn’t bare to be apart from me for a whole day” 

“Ok I did not say it like that!”

“That’s how I heard it” MJ used her foot to nudge Peter’s arm as he tried to play, to let her know she was joking. 

“Well you might have been right. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me? I mean I’m going to be in training sessions for most of the day, but we could have lunch together and they’ve got a kickass library, along with basically every movie known to man. I just thought it would be fun” 

MJ smiled at Peter before putting her cards to the side and pulling her phone from her pocket. Removing her legs from his lap she crawled across the bed until she was sitting there instead, “I’ll agree to come on one condition” 

“Ok, what’s the condition”? Peter was glad his voice came out normally as Michelle’s body got so close to his. Even now after dating for a while she still had the most incredible effect on him. 

MJ switched on the recording feature on her IPhone before looking back at him, “I want you to say that you are physically incapable of spending a whole day apart from me, and to thank me for taking mercy on you and coming along to stop you from crying.” 

“Oh shut up” 

“I’m waiting” 

Peter didn’t respond, he simply cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

‘Damn Parker knows my brain goes to mush when he does that’ 

MJ dropped her phone as she smiled into the kiss. 

**  
So, the next day found the two driving up-state to the Avengers compound in the back of Happy’s car. They spent most of the time with MJ driving him nuts from the backseat with her questions, while Peter inadvertently goaded her on by trying not to laugh and hiding his giggles behind his hands. 

By the time they arrived Happy all but threw the two teens out of his car. 

MJ felt Peter grab her hand before guiding her in the direction of the building, as if she could miss the giant monstrosity. Still it was nice to just hold hands, so she wasn’t going to pull hers away. 

Stepping through the glass front doors of the building they were almost immediately greeted by a voice from some hidden sound system, “Good Morning, Peter” 

“Hey Friday, this is Michelle. She’s going to be on site today while I’m in training, can you give her a hand if she asks?” 

“Of course Peter, good morning Michelle” 

“Hello Samantha” Said Michelle. 

“Samantha, from 2013’s ‘Her’. That is very funny Michelle” 

MJ rolled her eyes at Peter, “Call me MJ Friday. We’ll work on your sense of humour later and go over why explaining the joke is bad taste.” 

“As your say MJ” 

Standing in the lobby and verbally sparring with the building’s AI was bound to get them noticed, and if on cue Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon were calling to them over by the elevator banks. 

Peter gave MJ’s hand a quick squeeze before leading them over to the small group of Avengers. 

“Hey guys, this is MJ, I’ve mentioned her before, right? “He said as the group of five stepped into the first unoccupied elevator. 

“Nah it’s not like you bring her up every other breath” Sam said as he gave Peter a pointed look. MJ didn’t miss the elbow her boyfriend threw into his side to try and stop Falcon from embarrassing him. 

He talked about her to the Avengers, that was nice. MJ had never been happier but it was nice to be reminded that she wasn’t the only one head over heels in this relationship. 

“Hey Peter, isn’t this the guy you told me you whooped up and down that airport in Germany the first time you met?” 

“Ohhoo she’s fiery, Parker what’s she doing with a guy like you?” Sam acknowledged the well-placed dig. 

“Shut up Sam, he’s cute it’s no surprise she likes him.” Said Wanda who leaned in and wrapped her arms around Peter’s shoulders before giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing the teen to go almost as bright red as his suit. 

MJ narrowed her eyes at that, she did not like that she did not like it at all. MJ knew that no one in Midtown would dare get so close to her boyfriend and was now confronted with the realisation that she’d made an amateur mistake. 

She had become complacent with the way things were and she’d missed a vital weak spot. 

The Avengers compound was full of beautiful women. Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Shuri when she visited, not to mention all the countless employees on site. 

Unfortunately, it would seem this wasn’t going to be a relaxing weekend just sitting around watching movies and having lunch with her boyfriend before she could go home. Michelle ‘The Terror’ Jones had some work to do, it was time to expand her territory. 

MJ didn’t know it but someone in that elevator noticed the tightening of the girl’s shoulders when Wanda embraced Peter. 

“MJ, I believe this is your stop” Friday kindly informed her while stopping the elevator. The doors opened to reveal an open area with a top of the line kitchen and plush seating area. 

“Avengers are the only ones to use this floor MJ, so you should be largely undisturbed. The library and rec stuff is all around the corner, so have fun and I’ll come find you in a bit yea?” 

“Try to come back in one piece, ok Tiger?” MJ stepped out of the elevator but turned back to ask her boyfriend. 

“Scouts honour” He said with a dorky smile. Before the elevators could close and whisk him away she thought she heard Sam speak up again, “Seriously why is she with you? If you’re not careful I might steal her for myself ha”

Giving it no thought, MJ tossed her bag onto one of the empty seats before looking up towards the ceiling, “Friday we’ve got work to do! And you’re going to be helping 

“Whatever you need MJ” 

**

By the time MJ crept into Natasha Romanov’s bedroom a few hours later her work was almost done. She’d need to make several visits in the future to get everyone, but thanks to Friday’s help and the age of social media it hadn’t taken long for her to establish a hold over the Avengers compound. 

It would have gone faster if she ruled out some of the older women, but after realising her mistake earlier MJ wasn’t prepared to take any chances. Hence why she was here looking for anything she could use against the Black Widow herself. So far she’d been the only woman to avoid getting caught by the teen’s meticulous research. 

Spotting a laptop sitting on the edge of the bed, MJ walked over to pick it up. Just as her hands gripped the edges she heard the tell-tale click and glow of a lamp switching on behind her. 

Turning around, MJ was confronted with the sight of Natasha sitting on a chair, clearly having been waiting on MJ the entire time. 

“Little too Bond villain of you don’t you think, sitting in the dark like that next to a lamp” 

“Probably but I thought I’d get to have fun with it, usually when I do this they never know I’m in the room until I kill them” 

“I take it that’s not what’s happening here?” MJ let herself fall back onto the bed so that they were both now sitting down. 

“What killing you? Nah, it would be a waste of potential. I must say I’m impressed MJ. In just a few short hours you’ve manged to establish a foothold in the Avenger’s compound that most politicians would kill for, especially a certain General Ross.” 

“It wasn’t hard, everyone’s got something their good at, besides Friday did most of the work”

“No need to be humble. I’ve seen your work at Midtown, if that’s what you can accomplish with some time to prepare I honestly think you should consider a position at SHIELD in the future. 

“Not that it’s not flattering to hear this by the Black Widow herself but the thought of working for a shady government organisation doesn’t hold the appeal you might think it does. Besides its hard enough keeping Parker from getting himself killed when I’m in the country, I don’t need the added stress of trying that from a world away while trying to dispose a dictator.” 

Natasha seemed to smirk at MJ’s response and left her seat to take one on the bed next to her, “Well if anyone could handle it I’m sure you could. Here, take this just in case you change your mind” MJ took the small card from Natasha, and imagined how jealous Peter would be to find out he’ d gotten the Black Widow’s contact info. 

Nothing else to say and obviously unable to continue with her original plan Michelle got up to leave, “Before I head out, what tipped you off about me?” 

“I researched the school when Peter joined the team, I do it to everyone. Couldn’t miss the rumours about the Terror of midtown. As for today, well there’s no way I could have missed your response to Wanda’s little cuddle with your boyfriend” MJ would need to work on that in the future, she’d been getting complacent since they’d started dating. 

“mmm well thanks” Waving the card in her hand, “For everything” 

“MJ” 

“Yea?” 

“You still going to try and dig up some dirt on me, aren’t you?” 

“Sorry I’m gonna have to, I don’t trust anyone. He may be a dork but he’s an adorable dork and he’s mine.”

“Good policy, give it your best shot Terror” 

“Catch me if you can Widow” With that MJ was out the door and back to pretending to just be just your run of the mill high school student. 

**  
Tony Stark rounded to find the team all looking out one of the observation windows, he walked up behind them just in time to watch underoos and his girlfriend jump in the car, with a very grumpy looking Happy closing the door behind them. 

“Why are we all stalking a couple of teenagers?” 

Even as he asked the question he could see the rapidly swelling and bloodshot eye Sam was sporting, “Whoa never mind that, what happened to you? Fly into a closed window Tweety Pie?”

“You’re crazy intern is what happened. I make one little comment about his girlfriend, next thing I know a harmless training session turns into me getting pummelled” 

“Pete, did that to you?” He was a little surprised to find out that the kid who still referred to him as Mr.Stark had it in him.

He was a little proud. 

“Please you’ve got it easy, if you want crazy you should speak to his girlfriend” 

“Michelle?” The girl had that man-breaking scare that he felt even Pepper could take a few tips from, but crazy was a little harsh. 

“Stark, Sokovia barely had electricity in some places, we definitely didn’t have the internet when I was a kid. How did she find out? Did you tell her!?” 

“Find out what? What are you talking about?” 

He didn’t get an answer, everyone just started to walk away. He could hear the rumblings of ‘punk kids’ and ‘never getting involved with them again’. In the end, it was just him and Natasha left standing in the hall, “Don’t suppose you want to clue me in on what’s going on?” 

For such an accomplished spy and actress, she didn’t put much effort into placing her hand on her chest and looking affronted, “Me? Well why would I know anything Stark?” 

With a sigh, Tony ran his hand through his hair and officially gave up, he was not cut out for being the responsible one, “Just keep it contained ok” 

“I’ll do my best, but these kids are going to be a handful.”


	4. Nurse MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs medical attention.......Calling Dr Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't what I'd consider smut, I've never had the courage to try my hand at it. However I certainly skim that line with dirty jokes, innuendo and implied sexual content. So if that's not your taste probably want to skip, in all honesty the jokes arent just dirty but bad (I think I'm funnier than what I am) I was quite literally laughing madly to myself typing away at this one, it poured onto the page I barely had to try. 
> 
> Now where did this come from (I honestly have no idea) I was in the middle of writing chapter 10 of my current fic in this crappy travel lodge hotel room on my work laptop and for some reason a version of this popped into my head. My best guess is I was listening to 'Dead Girl Walking' on my phone at it got twisted in my head. Why do I have musicals on my phone, who knows guilty pleasure I guess meh.

It was Saturday night and MJ was sitting at her desk and humming along to her music. ‘Sweet But psycho’ just spoke to her for some reason, she had no idea why but Betty could certainly tell her. Music blasting around the small room she simultaneously procrastinated over her homework whilst more importantly brooding over her boyfriend.

Something was not as it should be.

MJ contemplated what she was doing wrong and what she could do to fix it. Over the last six months dating Peter, she would dare say she had done everything perfectly.

She’d effectively brought to heel every woman who had any kind of regular social interaction with him, with no small help from her leading ladies May Parker and Natasha Romanov.

Despite their schedules they had more trouble staying away from each other than finding excuses to get out of date night.

She also thought that she’d struck a nice balance between her usual snarky responses and loveable girlfriend.

Everything should be on track but MJ kept bumping against a roadblock and she was beginning to get frustrated…...sexually.

Multiple attempts now and she still couldn't jump Peter’s bones.

Michelle Jones was smart; it wasn't a stretch to say she was a genius. Unfortunately, she was also human, and humans were at their base nature were just animals.

She was not a slave to her instincts, but human beings had urges and those urges were currently taking up a large amount of processing space in her otherwise prodigious brain.

She was fine with taking things slow and enjoying the romance with Peter, he was really good at that part after all. Dates all across the city at some rather Spider-man exclusive locales, book signing from her favourite authors after he rescued them from one accident or another, too many heart-warming gestures to count.

However, her sweet but obtuse boyfriend regularly tested her restraint.

He’d press his body up against hers when they took the subway together, in his mind he was keeping the crowd in the train away from her, in MJ’s he was dry humping her in public. Peter would give her his umbrella when New York weather inevitably started raining, in his mind he was keeping her dry but in MJ’s he was getting wet and letting her see those delicious abs through his far too tight shirt.

The damn floppy curls when he’d run his hand through his hair after taking off the mask, Peter was just trying to get the hair away from his face, MJ couldn't help but imagine tugging on them.

She didn't even want to think about the looks he sent her way, without fail her temperature would rise and her stomach would flip like it belonged to the circus. They’d yet to make it through a movie night without making out heavily throughout and whenever they broke apart he would just look at her as if she was the most desirable thing in the world. 

That was awesome, what woman didn't want to feel desired when kissing her boyfriend. What was not awesome was when he pulled the same shit at school or out in public, she’d be trying to give an MJ’d version of a motivational speech to her Acadecs and she’d catch his eye only for him to give her this look, and she would just turn into a puddle of goo in front of everyone.

Damage control for her rep was a pain in the ass when everyone could see you blushing and stammering.

She was a teenage girl and no matter how smart she was it didn't take much to get her hormones firing. The worst part is she didn't want to control them, she wanted to have sex with Peter. MJ was comfortable enough in her sexuality and their relationship that she was ready to take things to the next level.

Peter wasn't though.

At least that was the impression she was getting. He certainly wanted too she could see if whenever they got intimate, she could certainly feel it whenever her hand…...accidentally…...grazed his pants.

He stopped himself every time. Whenever things got too intense between them she watched the struggle as he literally removed himself from the situation with some kind of lame excuse, a mugging or a burning building.

Sharing her boyfriend with the world could get annoying sometimes, even if she loved that heroic part of him.

She’d already tried a couple of things to get everything going, whenever they were together MJ would make sure they were always near or on the bed, she’d use a lot of innuendo as they talked and what she considered to be smouldering looks but so far he hadn't taken the bait.

This would be the perfect time to get advice but as much backup as May Parker had provided her, she figured asking for help in deflowering her nephew was pushing things. Betty was probably her best bet but while MJ wouldn't be surprised to find the cute as a button blonde was secretly a repressed sexual deviant, she didn't think Ned and her had gotten that far yet.

Unfortunately, MJ’s mind only went one place when trying to think of ways to seduce Peter, and it usually left her panting hard with an uncomfortable damp sensation in her underwear. She had no idea she could be so easily distracted before this.

MJ once again had the apartment all to herself tonight as her family did their own thing, she wasn't expecting to be interrupted and only had an early lunch with Peter and Ned tomorrow to worry about. She had time to come up with a plan.

That was until Spider-man tried to do his best impression of a bug on a wind shield, with him being the bug and the wind shield being her bedroom window.

“Ow”

“What the hell!?” MJ pushed away from her desk and stomped over to the window, she’d had it mostly closed so MJ had to tug it open to let Peter tumble into her bedroom.

“Sorry thought it was open like usual” Peter collapsed against her wall underneath the window, it was a miracle he hadn't gone through the glass.

“It’s closed because you specifically told me you wouldn't be around tonight and that you wanted to put some hours into your patrolling, you seemed to be implying that I was taking you away from your responsibilities.”

“Well I do find you very distracting” MJ could practically hear that charming little smile thing he did underneath the mask, the mask that was right now doing some weird thing with its left lens.

“Smooth loser, what’s with the weird blinking thing your masks doing?”

Peter raised his hand slightly to the mask, prodding it a little with his fingers before just ripping the whole thing off his head, “I think it got busted from this douche bag with a bat, it was a lucky shot.”

MJ was pissed to see the black eye already blooming on his face, she really wished the bad guys would have more courtesy not to mess with the work of art that was his face. The only saving grace was she knew it would probably fade in a few hours.

“Your slipping Spidey, any more lucky shots I should know about?”

“Actually that’s why I’m here, I kinda need you help” The black eye was soon forgotten as she watched him struggle to get back to his feet from his spot on the floor, “I got a little dazed after the hit to the face and one of them managed to stab me in the back with a pocket knife, Mr Starks suit is designed to protect me from glancing blows and rely on my reflexes for the rest but douchebag number two got me good.”

Peter must have already noticed her nostrils begin to flare in anger because he carried on, “It’s not that bad though, the blade was tiny and honestly if I leave it alone I’ll probably be all healed by morning. Still I’m bleeding a lot and I can’t get to it myself, I was hoping you’d be willing to stitch me up a little”

It would serve him right to leave him to fend for himself and let him try and explain it to May, but she didn't like the idea of him in pain. Not to mention it would be a waste not to after putting in the effort to learn emergency first aid specifically for this type of thing once she figured out Peter was Spider-man.

“So you just swing in here, disturb my evening and expect me to play your nurse?” Just because she was going to do it didn't mean she had to make it easy for him.

“Well I’ve always had a thing for nurses.”

Ding.

“Have you now? Wait here, take off the suit and lay on the bed” With that MJ left her bedroom and headed for the bathroom.

After taking out the deluxe first aid and making sure she had everything she’d need, MJ left it on the counter and made a surprising trip to her older sister’s bedroom down the hall from her own.

Her sister had recently moved into a dorm while she attended college but had left most of her stuff behind. The two of them were pretty similar physically but personality wise they were about as different as siblings could get. MJ was a recluse, a scholar, and a woman's right advocate.

Her sister on the other hand was a vapid party girl who seemed to be doing her up most to push back the woman's right movement. Well the was her opinion, most people would just describe her as an outgoing and friendly girl who enjoyed the company of others.

Bleh.

Still for once that would work in MJ’s favour as she made her way over to her sister’s closet. In the summer before she left for college her sister had spent a lot of time going to the beach, the gym and to parties….quite a few of them had been themed.

MJ knew what she was looking for had to be here, she remembered telling her sister at the time that she looked ridiculous and she couldn't believe she was leaving the house in the outfit. It was hard to imagine she would take the stupid thing to college with her.

She pushed down the niggling voice in her head telling her she was being a hypocrite when she finally spotted her price.

A sexy nurse outfit. All white and tiny with a bright red cross on the little cap and complete with an authentic looking stethoscope.

MJ held the thing out in her outstretched hands and wondered how the mighty had fallen. Here she was plundering her slutty sisters closets all in an attempt to get her boyfriend to sleep with her. Still she didn't know why Peter was holding out on her and he wasn't talking about it, if he was going to go out and risk his life and make her mad then she was going to play dirty.

“MJ you ok!?” Peter’s voice drifted down the hall.

“I’m fine and don't you dare get off the bed or I’ll suture your mouth shut instead of your back!” MJ tossed the outfit on her sister’s bed and began to fumble with her own clothes, “There's some Tylenol in my night stand, take the entire pack you’ll burn through one or two too fast for it to do any good!”

“Thanks!”

While standing naked in the bedroom and shouting around the apartment to her boyfriend, MJ observed herself in her sister’s full length mirror. She didn't think herself beautiful despite Peter regularly telling her she was, but she thought herself acceptable. She had long legs, was perky in all the right places and her vegetarian diet and book curls in gym kept everything slim.

It didn't stop her feeling ridiculous as she ran the stockings up her legs and clipped the silly little hat into her curls.

After a few Bambi type stumbles in the ridiculously large heels MJ headed back towards her bedroom trying to remind herself to be confident. Grabbing the first aid kit of the bathroom counter she took a deep breath and rapped her first against the door frame.

“The doctor will see you now Mr. Parker” Her face burned as she said it, but she didn't do anything by half and right now she was committed. Mainly because it was impossible for her to make a getaway in the stupid heels.

“I thought you were a nurse not a doct………...” Peter twisted his body on the bed so he could face her, but his voice cut out with a loveable squeak when he spotted what she was wearing. 

“Oh I assure you I’m quite qualified Mr. Parker.” Instant validation as soon as she saw the look on his face, and while she would have liked to perform a confident swagger over to the bed she had to settle for staying upright and not falling flat on her face and killing any trace of a sexy vibe.

“……...”

Taking a seat on the bed next to him, she laid her palm flat against his shoulder blades and pushed him back down into the bed before he had a chance to squirm away, “Is something wrong Mr. Parker?” She let her short nails dig into his back slightly.

“………...” The open mouth and cute little squeaks he was making was delightful. She placed the first aid kit on the back of his legs so it was in easy reach and could also work as a deterrent to stop Peter from getting up. She did have some work to do before she could enjoy her fun.

After pulling what she’d need out of the box to seal his wound and putting some gloves on, she got to work. It was probably for the best after all she needed him working when she properly got her hands on him, hopefully this would give his brain some time to reboot.

MJ went through the practised motions treating Peter, watching as the muscles in his back twitched while she ran the needle and thread. Deciding to multi-task after all she started to softly sing Robert Palmer's ‘Doctor Doctor’ it wasn't perfect to the situation and she couldn't remember all the lyrics but she got a kick out of watching Peter react, unable to do anything while she poked him with her needle and her words.

“Doctor Doctor, give me the new I got a bad case of loving you” It was a shame this was a spur of the moment idea for her, if MJ had known she was going to be doing this tonight she’s certain she could have arranged a playlist full of sexy doctor songs.

It took a few minutes but MJ finally wrapped things up, putting her remains into the small bin next to her bed she leaned over and placed the fist aid kit on the floor. Without sitting all the way up she placed a kiss on Peter’s back not far from his newly patched up wound, “Feeling better Mr. Parker” MJ continued to placed light kisses along his back.

“Wha…...Why are you…..”

“Oh it’s all part of the medical procedure I promise. I do hope you’re not accusing me of taking advantage of my patient”

“MJ? Why are you doing this?” Peter had buried his head in the pillow beneath him so Michelle let her lips run up his back until she was kissing at his neck and whispering into his ear, “I just feel your lacking some vitamin ME, and I think it’s time we did something about that.”

“I can’t believe you wearing that” 

“Oh I’m all about sexual freedom and expressing oneself. Of course I’m also for equal partnerships, so don’t be surprised if I have a few costume recommendations for you in the future” 

She only got to kiss him like that for a few more seconds, when she bit down on the lobe of his ear Peter reacted. Using that Spider agility of his he flipped over and took her with him until she was laying back against the bed and Peter was the one above her.

“MJ you need to stop, this is too much” She didn't like that not one bit, she’d expected him to resist a little but when he held her down like this, telling her not to but looking at her like he wanted to devour her…….like he said it was too much.

“Tell me you don't like it? Tell me you don't want me and I’ll stop” She used her position and the advantage of her long legs to wrap them around Peter’s back, barely giving consideration to his wound and what her heels might do to him if she connected with it, “You have to say it, no more bullshit excuses…...If you’re not ready for sex that's fine, I don't care I can wait. But you can’t look at me like that and tell me you don't want it too, if you want to stop you need to talk to me.”

She barely got the words out before Peter took advantage of that super powered speed again, but this time he used it to lean in and proceed to kiss all the breath out of her lungs. It was quick and rough to the point MJ was certain she’d have bruises around her mouth.

“Of course I want you, there's not a guy alive that wouldn't want you. The problem is I want you too much, I want to pull you to me and never let go. MJ this is the delivery guy all over again, there's something about you that makes me lose all control” Peter in a subtle but impressive display of strength held himself above her with his left arm without any sign of strain used his right to run the pad of his thumb across her now swollen lips,

“I need control because it’s too easy to hurt you by accident. I could pull too hard, squeeze too tightly and I wouldn't realise until the damage was done, please tell me you can understand that?”

MJ looked into the pleading eyes above her and was once again reminded why she loved her idiot, “Ok that's a pretty good excuse, but it’s still an excuse. You’ve told me before that it took practice to get used to your abilities, that it was hard to pretend to be normal without accidentally doing something super.” 

Kissing the pad of his thumb above her lips she once more tightened her legs around his back, “This will require practice, but you’re never going to get that without taking the risk. What option do you have, never get close to someone your entire life? Besides I already know about your powers, imagine trying to do this with another girl who had no idea what you could do?”

“I don't want you just because you know I’m Spider-man, I want you because your MJ”

“Heh don't get your panties in a bunch, I’m not giving you away to anyone I was just making a point.” Peter had only been in his underwear under the suit and Michelle moved her hands down to them, gripping the edges and letting her fingers brush the skin underneath, “Now we have an empty apartment, we have all night, we’re going to take our time to figure out what works and what doesn't until we get amazing at it.”

“All night?”

“Peter everything I do is amazing, I refuse to accept sex is the exception, now pants off”

“Um”

“Now!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“My safe word is Flash”

“Eww, that would do it”

**  
Peter groggily and reluctantly opened his eyes, as the morning sunlight rudely blasted him in the face. He felt like he’d just gone ten rounds with the Rhino, however instead of the usual bruises he’d expect to wake up to however he just had pleasant aches and the feeling of dried sweat on his body.

That wasn't even mentioning his beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping on top of his chest with the cutest smile on her face and the silly nurses cap still in her hair, it was crunched up and sitting crooked from Peter running his hand through her curls during their night together.

MJ hadn't been lying about taking all night. So obsessed with his powers being an issue he’d practically forgotten that they were both virgins. Their first time had been awkward very similar to any other teenagers, he was too quick, she was uncomfortable at the first penetration, it took them a while to get any kind of working rhythm going. 

Their second time was better, both of them were a little less sensitive and they had some idea what they were doing. That time Peter’s powers did become an issue, he now had more time to observe the gorgeous body beneath him and it he occasional found the sheets sticking to his hands or holding MJ’s hips so hard she had to pat him to release his hold, thankfully she didn't use her safe word.

Things smoothed out after that as they moved onto their third, fourth and even fifth time together, finally MJ covered in sweat and glowing patted him on the chest from her new position above him and officially declared them ‘Fucking Awesome’

Those were her words to the letter and according to the worn out MJ who simply laid her head down on his chest to sleep, the pun was intended.

Relaxing back on the unfamiliar bed Peter ran his hand up and down MJ’s naked back wondering how he’d ever gotten to lucky. Now that the sun was coming through the windows he knew they’d have to get up shortly, they had breakfast scheduled with Ned this morning but all he wanted to do was stay in bed with her.

Apparently his hand had the unintended side effect of waking Michelle up and moments later she was looking up at him from his chest with her eyelashes blinking sleepily up to him, “Mmmm what are doing up?”

“We need to get ready soon, we have breakfast with Ned this morning.”

“Don't wanna, stay in bed with me” She rubbed her head against his chest for a moment and Peter thought it cute until he felt her tongue peak out and run across the peck of his pectoral.

“Really?”

“It’s your fault, you woke me up”

“But I’m all sweaty and gross”

She hadn't seemed to mind a second ago but all of a sudden MJ sat up from his chest so that she was sitting in his lap, “Well in that case we better jump in the shower, c’mon loser”

“Wait...together?”

MJ hopped off his lap and took a few unsteady steps on shaky legs, pulling at the clips in her hair she took off the nurse’s cap and threw it onto her desk next to her unfinished homework, “Oh yea”

“MJ we don't have time” He sat himself up to pull at his suit from the floor until he found the secret pocket where he kept his cell, checking the clock he was right they had less time than he’d initially though and needed to get going soon, “We’re going to be late.”

“Well stop wasting that time, it’ll be faster to shower together than shower separately.” Peter gave MJ a disbelieving look but she didn't even try to appear guilty as she gave him a saucy smirk heading towards the door, “Are you telling me you don't want to Peter?”

She stopped near the door in all her naked glory, no sign of the quiet book loving decathlon captain just a goddess bathing in the light of the morning sun streaming through the window.

“Ned can wait a few minutes”

As it turned out shower sex was not as easy as the movies made it look, between water not being a natural lubricant, the tiny size of New York showers and bad water pressure it took some adjusting. Still Peter’s powers actually came in handy for a change as his adhesive abilities totally covered them on the slippery tile situation, by the time the hot water ran out they were both moaning each other’s names into sloppy kisses and were almost half an hour late in meeting Ned.

**

By the time Peter opened the door to the diner he was pushing the forty-five-minute mark, and that was only because he’d speedily changed into some clothes he kept at MJ’s for emergencies and raced down here.

MJ declared herself too tired and sore to run and just told him to go ahead and order her some pancakes and a black coffee for when she caught up.

At least this way it wouldn't look like they’d come together. 

Everyone, absolutely everyone knew they were dating somehow but nobody knew about their sexual activities and they didn't need too in his opinion, turning up together first thing in the morning and dishevelled wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

“Dude! Where the hell have you been, I’ve been getting dirty looks for the last half hour for hogging a booth during the breakfast rush.” Ned tried to sound angry and no one could blame him, but he wasn't very good at pulling it off.

“Sorry buddy, I got held up doing some stuff” Peter flagged down the closest waitress and placed his and MJ’s orders, his was largely the same but he’d take a double order of pancakes and some creamer with his coffee.

Ned had gotten better at the secret keeping part of their lives and waited for the waitress to leave the table before leaning over and whispering, “Oh Spider-man stuff? No wonder you look so exhausted; man criminals are out getting an early start today huh? Even MJ hasn't gotten here yet, although it’s not like her to be late.”

“Um yea” Peter coughed lightly into his fist and looked away, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

The waitress returned with their coffee and told them the food would be a few more minutes, and it wasn't long after MJ could be seen entering the diner.

It was hard not to notice the shaky walk as she put one foot in front of another until she took her seat next to his, kissed him on the cheek and stole a sip of his coffee. Scrunching up her face at the sweet taste she swapped their two cups around, “Sup dorks, what did I miss?”

“Morning MJ” That sounded normal right? Nothing about that could give away they had sex the night before right?

“Hey MJ, you didn't miss much, Peter only just got here since he got held up doing Spi…..stuff” Ned was interrupted briefly by the arrival of their food and controlled himself in time as they laid everything out on the table, “Anyway you didn't miss much, but are you ok? You’re walking a little funny?”

Peter took a drink from his coffee cup to hide his embarrassment, he knew exactly why MJ was walking strange.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to share his embarrassment, “Hey I’m stuff” 

Peter almost sprayed the table and their food in coffee as he choked into his mug from MJ’s direct admission. It was ok though, Ned mostly just looked confused as if he hadn't heard her properly, “Huh?” So long as MJ didn't come right out and say it he should be able to steer them away from it.

Fate was cruel and Peter couldn't recover from his coughing fit fast enough to stop her, “The stuff Peter was doing was me, are you surprised I’m a little sore this morning?” Sex Ned, we were having sex.” Cool as anything MJ simply picked up her utensils and cut into her pancakes as if she hadn’t just dropped a bombshell on the table.

Ned’s face went through a couple of emotions, disbelieve, shock and finally disgust, “Oh god don't tell me that, I’m trying to eat breakfast.”

“It was fun….really fun. You and Betty should give it a try when you’re ready, ten out of ten would recommend.”

“MJ!!!” Peter finally cleared his throat enough to try and stop her.

“Stop just stop talking” Ned was already starting to look a little queasy.

“Y’know Peter does this thing that…...” Ned was out of his seat long before she could finish and heading for the door, Peter enhanced sense briefly picked up Ned on the phone before he cleared the door.

“Betty! MJ’s being MJ again! How do you make her stop? I’m going to need therapy”

Food forgotten Peter looked at his girlfriend who just continued to happily dig into her breakfast, she paused briefly to give him a saucy look, obviously well aware of what she’d just done.

“I wonder what the bathroom stalls are like in this place? Want to try and lower the health code with me Spider?”

Lord help him, but he was actually tempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right.....
> 
> How many liberties did I take with the characters this time lol. 
> 
> Soo hope you had fun with it, because I had far too much writing it. 
> 
> Until next time true believers.

**Author's Note:**

> So where the hell have I been you ask? Bet you all breathing easy thinking you got rid of me huh? 
> 
> Truth be told I've been working on another story, a genuine muiltichapter fic rather than the more oneshot centric stuff I've forced on you so far. No idea if its any good but I'm just finishing the 3rd chapter and I'll be posting those shortly after this one. All sets of 3 with me for some reason. 
> 
> Its going to be PeterxMJ but it'll be slightly less good humoured than this fic. Your probably thankful to be rid of the bad jokes. 
> 
> Anyway its not finished after the 3rd chapter but its what I like to call the prologue and I kinda want to get that out there, make me feel like I'm accomplishing something when I start flagging. 
> 
> Hope you'll give it a try and while I have no idea where I want it to go ultimately I just have some ideas I need to get down on paper.....on keyboard? I don't know if that expression works anymore , ah well. 
> 
> Lastly I'm not closing this world just yet, I may toss some odd one shots in here now and again when I need a change of pace. You guys had some great ideas, so don't be afraid to get them out there.


End file.
